Puedes Contar conmigo
by Hizashii
Summary: -"Gracias por ser el idiota que eres" le dice; -"Puedes contar con que lo siga siendo"


**Disclaimer: **Sólo la viñeta me pertenece.

**Claim: **Jake/Leah (&Sam)

**Summary: **-"Gracias por ser el idiota que eres" le dice; -"Puedes contar con que lo siga siendo"

**Dedicatoria: **Para mi esposa, Analu Cullen.

**Notas: **La frase bajo el título es de Puedes contar conmigo — LODVG.

**

* * *

Puedes contar conmigo.**

**(**_ Sentado en el suelo sin pensar que puedes contar conmigo_** )

* * *

**

Un paso y una lágrima, un suspiro y una lágrima, una mirada y una lágrima. No más. (No más lágrimas, ni suspiros… Tampoco miradas llenas de lástima).  
Leah se promete ser una chica fuerte. Quizás no lo logre, pero lo intentará.

_No huyas. _Lo haré. _Te prometo ayudarte. _No lo harás. _Seth también ayudará. _No es suficiente. _No te hundas. _Ya lo estoy. _Sígueme. _Necesito mi propio camino. _Yo te ayudo a construirlo. _No puedes. _Sí puedo. _Sólo yo puedo hacerlo. _No puedes sola. _Sí puedo. _No seas orgullosa. _Lo siento, está en mí. _No seas así, Leah. _No cambiaré por ti, no cambiaré por nadie. _No te pido que cambies. _Acabas de hacerlo, Black. _Sólo quiero ayudarte. _No puedes. _Lo haré._

Sale de fase, no puede seguir aguantando el discurso de Jacob. Él no la entiende, nadie lo hace. Se pone sus ropas y suspira.  
Siente un toque en su hombro, se voltea y ve a Jacob frente a ella, con su sonrisa de _soy un tonto terco. _Ella pone su mejor cara de _no te quiero cerca, _él la ignora y la abraza.  
Leah no recuerda la última vez que alguien, fuera de su familia, la abrazaba. Se siente apoyada, casi completa y fuerte, mas se separa. No se permitirá más nunca el volver a sentir un apoyo invisible en alguna persona, sus barreras están levantadas para protegerla, ella debe conservarlas.

—No seas tan terca —le dice, luego de tomarla por los hombros.

—Yo debería decir lo mismo, Black —escupe ácidamente ella. Él se acerca.

—Lo hago por tu bien —responde.

—No sabes lo que es bueno para mí, sólo yo lo sé —refuta.

—Pues demuéstralo —se burla—, demuestra que sabes lo que debes hacer para no seguir siendo la perra fría y dolida que eres. Demuestra que puedes seguir adelante sin pensar que no hay nada peor que tu vida.

—¡Tú no me entiendes, Black! —grita encolerizada—, ¡No sabes lo que es ver cómo la felicidad toca la puerta de al lado! ¡Nadie entiende! —su tono de voz disminuye—. No puedo ser feliz cuando todo el tiempo estoy viendo la felicidad ajena debido a mi sufrimiento. Sería egoísta conmigo misma y con los demás.

—¡Entonces déjame ayudarte! —dice él, mientras ella sigue vociferando lo desgraciada que es—. ¡Cállate, Clearweater!

Estampa sus labios a los de ella, no encontró otra forma de lograr que callara. Ella queda muda y él sonríe, intenta separarse, pero ella no lo deja. Mueve sus labios sobre los de él, él parece no reaccionar… hasta que siente la lengua de Leah jugar con sus dientes. Después de todo, él es un hombre y Leah una mujer hermosa, (amargada, pero hermosa).

Juegan una danza bestial entre sus bocas. Nada existe. Nada que no sean sus labios hinchados tocándose.

_Déjala, no la estás ayudando, genio. _Le reprocha su conciencia, pero él está demasiado perdido en las sensaciones de Leah pegada a su pecho.

_Suéltalo; esto no es bueno para ti, Leah. _Ella no quiere aunque deba hacerlo.

—Qué lindo momento —reclama una voz a sus espaldas. Ellos se separan, sólo para ver a Sam mirándolos con un sentimiento bailando en sus ojos, parecen celos.

—Eso no te interesa, Ulley —replica Jacob.

—Claro que me importa. Estás besando a Leah —dice.

—Que yo sepa, tú debes preocuparte por quién bese a Emily —argumenta Leah. Sam se queda callado, sabe que es cierto.

—Pero tú me importas —contesta.

—Pero tú a mí no —miente. Los ojos de Sam brillan con dolor, pero no dice nada—. Vete, por favor.

—Lee – Lee…—comienza.

—Sólo vete, Sam.

Él obedece. Los deja solos. Leah mira fijamente a Jacob.

—Gracias —dice.

—¿Qué? —responde asombrado.

—Gracias, Jake.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ser el gran idiota que eres.

Lo abraza. No es que sienta algo por él, pero tiene el presentimiento de que la ayudará a salir de ese pozo en el que está.  
Beso a beso.

—Puedes contar con que lo siga siendo.

* * *


End file.
